<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic [Ben Beast Love Story] by Keeden_Kive6894</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538547">Magic [Ben Beast Love Story]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeden_Kive6894/pseuds/Keeden_Kive6894'>Keeden_Kive6894</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anorexia, DDLG, Evil, F/M, Fairy God Mother - Freeform, Good, Magic, Powerful, Protective Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeden_Kive6894/pseuds/Keeden_Kive6894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Stiltskin is the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin. She is one of the five kids chosen to come to Auradon. Riley has always had a kind heart, even when living on the Isle, she had a heart as pure as gold. Her father and she have a great relationship because Rumple had a son once but Rumple took him for granted. One day Rumple's son disappeared never to be seen again. Rumple was never the same and when he was blessed with Riley he thought of it as a second chance for him to prove himself a good father.</p><p>Rumple doesn't know who Riley's mother is because she was powerful enough to take away any memory of her from Rumple's memory. Because both of her parents were extremely powerful Riley had magic even on the Isle.</p><p> </p><p>THIS STORY"S MAIN CHARACTER HAS ANOREXIA SO IF THAT IS A TRIGGERING SUBJECT DO NOT READ!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Face claim:<br/>Sabrina Carpenter</p><p>Age:<br/>16</p><p>Parent:<br/>Rumpelstiltskin</p><p>Hair:<br/>Brown-Blond</p><p>Eyes:<br/>Green</p><p>Personality: Riley is always closed off when you don't know her and sometimes she just isn't there. Thankfully when you get to know her she opens up and becomes playful and childish. </p><p>Backstory:</p><p>Riley has always had a great relationship with her father. The reason for this was because Rumple used to have a son which he took for granted. This son disappeared a few years after Rumple became the Dark One. Now that Rumple has a daughter he would do anything to keep his relationship with her. Both Rumple and Riley don't know who Riley's mother was because her mother was so powerful that she was able to erase the memories of her from Rumple's mind. Her mother had to be some sort of half fox person because Riley got ears and a tail. These ears and tail are the same color as her hair. Since her mother was so powerful and her father is also very powerful, she has magic even on the isle. Riley's father doesn't care about her needing to steal the magic wand all he wants for her is to be happy somewhere, where she can be able to eat properly and be happy without people hating her for it. The only thing Rumple wishes for Riley when she goes to Auradon is to keep in touch with him so he doesn't lose the bond the two have.</p><p>Love interest:<br/>Ben Beast</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leaving to Auradon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The five of the VK's go to Auradon. <br/>You get to know some things about Riley.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I quickly peeled myself off of the cement, knowing that if I take longer than anticipated my father would go barreling through the Isle hurting anyone that gets in his way. After standing up, I quickly start heading to my one safe place on the Isle, my house, wincing the whole way there.</p><p>When I walked into the house my dad was immediately checking up on me asking what happened and who did it. I said, "Some stupid kids that don't like me." like I always did.</p><p>This was like a little schedule we had. I come home with cuts and bruises, he askes what happened and who did it, I reply the same thing every time.</p><p>Dad just looks at me with this blank look and sighed, knowing he won't get anything out of me because I knew if he found out who did this he who hunt them down and hurt them. I couldn't let that happen to anyone, even if they did hurt me.</p><p>When I got a better look at my dad I noticed he looked more upset than usual. This worried me, "Dad? What's wrong. You look upset." All I got in reply was another sigh.</p><p>My dad sat down on the couch and tapped the seat beside him, indicating for me to sit down too. Once I did my father began to talk, "Sweetie, I got a letter today. It was from Auradon," this put me in shock because we never get anything from Auradon but before I could reply my father continued, "This letter came directly from the King himself. This letter described the first proclamation of Prince-soon-to-be-King Ben."</p><p>I was now frightened because if the letter was from the King it meant it had something to do with my father. I couldn't bear to live here without him. "Please tell me they aren't taking you away from me? Please! I can't live here without you!" I exclaimed. I was freaking out from the look on my father's face. I knew that this proclamation wasn't good but his face scared me way more with all of the different emotions going through his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not the one leaving sweetheart," He smiled sadly, "This first proclamation is about five kids from the Isle getting a chance to live in Auradon. So you are the one leaving Sweetie."</p><p>I looked at my dad shocked, "Who are the parents of the other four children?" I ask curiously.</p><p>My father looked at the floor, "Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, and Maleficent." He spoke slowly knowing that these choices are bad ones and knowing how I was going to react.</p><p>"What?! But if their children are the ones going, they will have then do something to get them off this island!" I exclaimed in horror.</p><p>My dad looks at me in sadness, "I just want you to know that I won't force you to do anything bad while you are there. You deserve to enjoy being able to live well and actually have good food for once," I tried to interrupt him, "And don't say we have good food because I know you barley eat here anyway." I look at him, guilty. I know I am worrying him with my eating habits but I can't keep anything down when I eat anything here because it is either old or has already been eaten from. I find it disgusting having to eat from food that has already been eaten from.</p><p>"I'm sorry for worrying you dad; I just can't find it in me to eat the food we are given. Any food we get is either bad or has already been eaten out of from someone in Auradon and I just can't stomach the idea of eating anything." I explain.</p><p>"It is okay sweetie I just hope you will eat more over there and finally gain some weight on those bones of yours." He says with a smile, "The only thing I want you to do while you are over there is to keep in contact with me so we will still be able to talk to each other."</p><p>I smile at him, "Of course I will keep in contact with you! I know the spell and I know I will gain my full magic once I cross the barrier so it will be easier to contact you anyways. I just hope that I will keep the magic in long enough to get out of the car and not hurt anyone with the blast of my full power." I say slightly scared. I have always known I was powerful because even here on the Isle I have had a decent amount of magic. I really just hope I don't hurt anyone when I get the full power rushing through my veins.</p><p>Right at that moment, I hear a horn honk outside. I look at my dad in shock, "I have to leave right now?! I'm not ready! I have to pack! I haven't said goodbye yet!" I exclaimed, saddened that I have to leave right now.</p><p>My dad looks at me with a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes," I have already packed all your things, I knew they were gonna come get you soon so I started packing you as soon as I read the letter earlier today," He explained, "I am so sorry we don't get more time sweetie but I can't wait for you to experience the world outside the Isle." He looks at me, his eyes watering.</p><p>I just smiled at him, "Can you help me with my bags?" I asked him with a slight smile. He just smiled back and started picking up most of the bags. I grabbed one but my dad got the other two because he wouldn't let me grab them. I just laughed and went along with it.</p><p>When we got outside there was this guy in a suit that took the bags from my dad and I. I walked over to my dad and with a sad smile I said, "I guess this is goodbye for now."</p><p>My dad looked at me and said, "There is never a goodbye if you see someone again my dear. So about an, I'll see you later?" He asked with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>"If you feel even a moment you get your magic back come to me, please. I won't be able to never see your face in person again. You are the only person that had always been there for me." I said seriously, "And yes I will see you later. No matter what dad."</p><p>Father only smiled at me and ushered me into the limo with a kiss to my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PRINCE Benjamin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically just the VK's talking in the Limo and some problematic stuff about magic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as I was fully sat down in the limo, the door was slammed shut. I jumped and felt my arm brush against something next to me. I turned towards the rest of the limo and was met with four familiar faces.</p><p>They were all staring at me so I said, "Hi? I'm Riley if you didn't know that, but of course, you know that because the Isle isn't that big." I quickly cut myself off before I made a bigger fool of myself by rambling.</p><p>They all just looked at me before the boy with white and black hair started saying, "Hey! My name is Carlos! I'm sorry everyone is being awkward. I just don't think they knew that you were coming to Auradon too."</p><p>I smiled at him and was about to reply to him when suddenly there was an arm over my shoulder and a voice next to me said, "Hey hottie, how you doing."</p><p>I looked at him like he was crazy and quickly said, "Can you please remove your arm, you are making me uncomfortable." As soon as that sentence was out of my mouth the other two girls burst out laughing.</p><p>The guy quickly removed his arm from my shoulder and looked at me, shocked, while Carlos elbowed him in the stomach.</p><p>I just decided to lay back and enjoy the ride so it would go faster. All of a sudden the other kids started screaming, causing me to shoot up and look around for the problem. Once I saw what they were scared about I said, "Guys they are going to use magic. They wouldn't have someone from Auradon killed just to get us killed." I tried to reason with them but they all just held onto each other tighter not believing me for a second.</p><p>The four other kids finally looked up when they realized that nothing has happened yet.</p><p>I didn't really hear them say anything because I was to busy focusing on staying in control of the buckets of magic that just got dropped on me in an instant.</p><p>The other kids saw that I was slightly glowing and holding onto myself to keep the magic in so they quickly knocked on the window thing and told the driver to speed up because something was wrong with me.</p><p>We somehow got there in the next minute and I quickly forced myself out of the car and away from anyone that was around me.</p><p>When a teacher tried to get close to me, I yelled, "DON'T GET CLOSER! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" She just quickly backed up.</p><p>A few seconds later when the magic was almost too much I realized that no one was around me so I let the magic out.</p><p>All of a sudden there was a huge explosion around me and I realized that anyone within a 10-meter radius would get blasted back so I put a shield up 2 meters out because the blast just happened.</p><p>I don't know how I used magic while I was being crushed by it but I managed because I didn't want to hurt anyone.</p><p>A few seconds later it was all over and I was on the floor, panting, from all that magic.</p><p>After a few seconds, I felt a lot freer without my magic being restricted. I could feel every restriction falling away and just felt my pure magic.</p><p>When I felt normal again I looked up and saw everyone looking at me in shock. I just smiled shyly and said, "Sorry? I really tried not to hurt anyone."</p><p>Then I realized there was someone standing beside me.</p><p>I looked at them and saw a boy with brown hair and a blue suit on. (Couldn't find anywhere what suit he is wearing so I'm guessing) He was offering me a hand.</p><p>I blushed and took it. He quickly pulled me up and asked, "Are you okay?"</p><p>I just looked down and nodded.</p><p>He smiled slightly and led me back to where the other four VK's were. Before he let go of my hand he asked, "What's your name?" </p><p>I blushed and mumbled, "Riley."</p><p>He let go of my hand as soon as I said that. I slightly pouted when I felt him let go of my hand but quickly stopped, imitated by the girl glaring at me.</p><p>I quickly looked down and started to fiddle with my sleeve, trying to distract myself.</p><p>looked up again when the boy started talking, "Hello. My name is Ben-," The girl beside him cut him off.</p><p>"Prince Benjamin," Looking all proud that she was beside him. I just found it annoying.</p><p>Ben spoke up again, "This is Audrey-"</p><p>She cut him off again, "Princess Audrey, his girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" She said, grabbing his hand.</p><p>Ben at this point just looked annoyed and I was about to just tell her to take a hint when this lady took their hands and separated them. That made my sudden anger go down some; so I felt calmer.</p><p>She went on about the library and curfews and how they were so important.</p><p>I sorta zoned out. The moment I zoned back in was when blue suddenly clouded my vision.</p><p>Since I was looking halfway down towards the ground right under someone's feet I had to look up.</p><p>When I did I blushed and saw Ben smiling at me holding out his hand again.</p><p>Once I saw the hand I blushed harder and mumbled a 'sorry' while going to shake his hand.</p><p>Before I got to shake his hand, however, there was loud talking to the right of us. I quickly looked to the right, slightly alert, and let my breathing go back to normal. It was just Audrey talking to the purple-haired girl. I don't remember if she told me her name but I couldn't remember it if I had tried.</p><p>When I started listening in the girls were looking as if they wanted to kill each other.</p><p>"My mom is Aurora? Sleeping-" Audrey tried to say.</p><p>"Beauty. I've heard the name." She trailed off (Don't remember the rest).</p><p>Somehow the conversation went to the girls obviously fake laughing at each other. I just stood there awkwardly, Ben by my side.</p><p>Ben awkwardly stood there for a minute before saying, "Well let's get on with the tour!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Audrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feeling and having a bunch of emotions that Riley doesn't know about. Oh and Audrey is a Bitch!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I added a tag to this. This book now has the DDLG tag. If you do not know what DDLG is then it is basically the 'Little' is the one that regresses to a younger age mentally. They do this because of trauma or just because they need time to not have to take on everything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Ben said those words he quickly motioned us to follow him while pulling me along with him. This seemed to make Audrey mad so I quickly let go and hoped she wouldn't make it such a big deal. Gladly she only started hanging off of Ben seemingly trying to get me to figure out something. Me, being the clueless person I am, I didn't get what she was trying to tell me.</p><p>"Auradon Prep. Built 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king. " Ben said and then clapped his hands. The statue of King Beast turned into Beast in his beast form.</p><p>This was so abrupt that I screamed. It seems that I wasn't the only one to scream but for some reason, my magic lashed out and turned the statue back into the human version of King Beast.</p><p>Everyone looked at me shocked. I myself was in shock too. "I'm sorry I guess my magic took my fear and fixed what gave me fear in the first place. I really didn't mean to." I said shyly.</p><p>Everyone just gave me a blank look, besides Ben. Ben walked up to me and asked, "Are you okay? I didn't know that would scare you that bad." I just looked at him quizzing.</p><p>"No, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. It just scared me because it was so sudden." I said looking into his eyes. Ben looked at me intensely and looked like he was about to say something when all of a sudden Audrey was between us, glaring at me.</p><p>I looked down as soon as I saw the hostile look in her eyes. I knew that look in her eyes. I always saw it when one of the kids on the isle was getting ready to attack me. So when I fully registered that look I was quickly behind one of the other kids that came with me. I didn't see which one but all I knew was that it was someone tall.</p><p>Once I was fully behind the person the other three villian kids came to stand next to the one I was behind. They seemed to be glaring at Audrey. I was curious as to why they seemed so intent on protecting me so I peeked over the tall kid's shoulder, even though I had to get on my tippy toes. What I saw shocked me.</p><p>Ben was holding Audrey's hand that was in the air. If I was in front of her she would have been ready to slap me. This confused me. What did I do to her that made her want to hit me? I was going through the last ten minutes in my brain. Trying to figure out what I did to make Audrey hate me.</p><p>After I didn't remember anything that would make her hate me enough to hate me, I focused back on the situation. Ben looks extremely angry at Audrey and I realized I was standing behind that tall kid that tried to flirt with me in the limo.</p><p>The tall kid looked to be one of the angriest of the VK's that came and that just confused me even more. I couldn't focus on this confusion though because I heard a slight commotion from Audrey.</p><p>When I looked up Audrey was crying and Ben looked furious. "How dare you try to hit a defenseless girl! She has done nothing to deserve your hatred." Ben said, talking like a true king.</p><p>I, for some reason, found this extremely hot.</p><p>My face was beet red and I was looking down hoping no one would notice. While I was looking down I heard Audrey run away.</p><p>The next thing I know I saw the same black shoes from earlier in front of me. I just kept looking down because I was beet red.</p><p>Sadly Ben had other plans. He lifted up my face with his hand and asked, "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you right?" I just nodded my head because I didn't trust my voice right now. "Words," he demanded.</p><p>"I-I'm fine," I said stuttering because of how close he was. I wasn't used to being this close to anyone besides my dad and that was just hugs. </p><p>He smirked at my stuttering and went to say something but was cut off by someone clearing their throat. </p><p>I looked up quickly when I remembered that there were four other kids close to us. </p><p>When I saw their faces I looked down and avoided eye contact. Ben just cleared his throat and put a smile on his face. </p><p>The girl with the purple hair looked serious, " So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" She said once we got into the front entrance. </p><p>Ben looked back at her and said, "Yeah, it exists of course, but it is pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."</p><p>I looked at him shyly and asked, "I will need to use my magic often so it doesn't go out of control, is that okay?"</p><p>He smiled at me, "Of course that is okay. I understand if you need to do that. I have already seen that you have a lot of magic and as long as you don't use it to cheat in your classes it should be fine." He said while patting me on the head.</p><p>I looked him in the eyes again, because he was holding my chin, and blushed. "Thank you D-Ben." This mess up just made me blush brighter and look to the side. </p><p>I was yelling at myself in my head because I could've just ruined everything. He is going to realize how much of a freak I am and he is going to send me back to the isle. I am so stupid.</p><p>While I was yelling at myself in my head, Ben was looking at me with a soft smile on his face already knowing what I was going to call him. Ben quickly composed himself.</p><p>"Well, I guess it is time to show you to your rooms!" Ben said with a big smile on his face. His mind running at a mile a minute trying to find out what he will do to see the soft side of Riley again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rooms and Scares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically Riley sees her room and immediately falls asleep but wakes up when Mal and Evie leave the room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ben finished showing the boys their room he started leading the other two girls and me to a room almost halfway across the building. When we got there I was ready to just collapse and go to sleep.</p><p>When Ben opened the door I was extremely happy because the beds were a light pink and they looked very comfortable. I ran into the room and claimed the bed with a bay window right next to it. I started jumping on the bed with a gleeful smile on my face. </p><p>What I didn't see was Ben and the other girls looking at me with soft looks on their faces.</p><p>When I stopped jumping I looked up to see Ben in front of me with a smile on his face. "If you like this room just wait until I show you the room that is being prepared for you tomorrow," Ben said with a happy smile on his face. </p><p>My face grew an even bigger smile at those words, "Yay a better woom for me!" I yelled bouncing again. </p><p>Ben quickly held onto my hips to stop me and said, "Don't do that sweetie you are going to hurt yourself."</p><p>When he said this I stopped and sat down on my legs on the bed and just stared up at him with an innocent expression on my face.</p><p> He just smiled and shook his head and said, "I will see you tomorrow okay babydoll?" </p><p>When he said this I blushed and nodded shyly. </p><p>When he saw I wasn't going to reply he grabbed my chin and said, "Words babydoll,"</p><p>"Yes sir," I replied quietly back. </p><p>When he heard this he nodded his head and walked out of the door heading to make sure the preparations for your room will be finished by tomorrow.</p><p>When I remembered there were two other people in the room I looked back up at them and waved, "Hewwo, I'm Riley," I said.</p><p>They waved back with a smile and told me their names are Mal and Evie. I was happy I now knew their names so I could stop referring to them with their hair color.</p><p>After I learned their names I quickly got out my favorite stuffie named Red.</p><p>After I learned their names I quickly got out my favorite stuffie named Red        <br/>She has been with me through everything. I have had her since my tenth birthday. </p><p>After I found my stuffie I wanted to fall asleep so I looked for my pacifier.</p><p>As soon as I found my pacifier my dad got me on the isle I started putting on my PJs. </p><p>Once I was done changing I got comfortable in my bed and passed out. A few hours later I heard a door shut and I woke up. </p><p>When I saw there was no one in the room I stared crying while hugging Red. </p><p>After crying for a little bit I got up and started walking randomly around the hallways. </p><p>30 Minute Time Skip~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After wondering for a little bit I came to this big blue door. I decided to knock on it because I didn't want to be alone anymore. </p><p>A few seconds after I knocked on it the door opened and Ben opened the door looking tired. </p><p>"Riley what are you doing up it is past your bedtime. You should be in your room and sleeping." He said shocked that I was somehow at his room at 2:00 am. </p><p>I looked down and said, "M-Mal a-and E-Evie left a-and I w-was s-scared."</p><p>After I said this Ben seemed to notice I was crying. He led me into his room and sat me down on his bed. "You can stay here tonight or I will lead you back to your room so you won't have to wake up early to get your clothes. It is your choice." Ben said in a soft voice.</p><p>"W-Wanna stway wif you," I said still sniffling. </p><p>Ben nodded and layed me down on the bed and asked, "Do you wanna cuddle? You have had a bad night," </p><p>I nodded sucking on my paci I brought with me. </p><p>He smiled and pulled me into his chest. I snuggled closer to his warmth and quickly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So hello people in this chapter you get to see a lot of Riley's little side and how easily vulnerable she is when she doesn't know where anyone is or when she is alone. I hope this doesn't make you wanna leave the story and you still like it. Bye, my dragons keep flying!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lots of Blushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up I felt like everything was at peace. </p><p>Like I was in a safe place and no one could hurt me.</p><p>At least until my warmth moved and I felt coldness creep in.</p><p>I was scared.</p><p>I was shivering. </p><p>I needed my warmth back. </p><p>I whined, hoping that will bring the warmth back. </p><p>It didn't.</p><p>All it did was make a chuckle rise in the air. </p><p>This sound brought me out of my little whining fest and caused me to look around. </p><p>When I first got a look at my surroundings I was extremely confused. I had no idea where I was and that often put me in fight or flight mode. Right before I completely lost myself in a panic I saw Ben. </p><p>This quickly calmed me down. After I had some time to think I asked him a question. </p><p>"Why am I here?"</p><p>Ben looked at me surprised, "You came here last night. You said Mal and Evie left and that you were scared," Ben said. "You don't remember, do you?"</p><p>I just shook my head and looked down. When I saw what I was wearing I squeaked and pulled the blanket more around my body. </p><p>Ben, too, seemed to realize what I was wearing because he got me a robe to wear over my clothes. </p><p>After this Ben leads me to my room to get me ready for the school day ahead. </p><p>When we got to my room Evie and Mal were already gone. This made me a little sad because they didn't care where I was.</p><p>Ben seemed to know I was sad so he just sat me down on my bed and said he would pick my clothes.</p><p>He ended up choosing clothes with the theme of Stitch. I loved them and quickly put them on. </p><p>After I was done getting ready Ben walked me to Remedial Goodness 101. Ben said that I didn't need to go because I didn't need it but Fairy Godmother said I had to. </p><p>When Ben dropped me off he kissed my forehead and headed towards his classes for the day. </p><p>I sat down with the boys because I was still mad at Mal and Evie for last night. No one really asked me why Jay just talked to me till FG got there.</p><p>When FG did end up showing up, she showed us a board with questions on it. </p><p>"If someone hands you a crying baby. Do you A. curse it B. Lock it in a tower C. Give it a bottle or D. Carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother said.</p><p>Evie then raised her hand and FG picked her. "What was the second one?" Evie asked dreamily.</p><p>FG seemed let down by this, "Oh. Okay. Anyone else?" She said. "Riley?"</p><p>I looked up from my stuffed Stich and said, "C. give it a bottle." </p><p>Jay looked at me with surprise. "Girl you are on fire! Hoe do you do it?"</p><p>I look over at him confused. "Cause it is the right thing to do?" </p><p>I looked back to FG to see her smiling softly at me. "Riley you can go," FG said, "You clearly don't need this class." </p><p>I looked at her surprised and asked, "Where do I go during this hour then?" </p><p>She just smiles, "Most of your schedule is with Prince Ben so just follow him from now on." </p><p>I am still confused. "Where is he now?" I ask.</p><p>FG seemed to realize what I was getting to. "He is in Science right now so you can go sit on the bleachers till tourney tryouts." </p><p>I just nodded and collected my stuff.</p><p>Time Skip 5 Minutes~~~~~~~</p><p>I was sitting on the bleachers playing with my stuffed animal and waiting for everyone. </p><p>All of a sudden I heard someone call my name. I looked to see who it was and I saw Ben.</p><p>"You are here early," Ben said.</p><p>I looked at him proudly, "Fairy Godmother said I didn't need to take Remedial goodness so I just have to go to your classes with you."</p><p>Ben smiled at me, "I told you that you didn't need it!" Ben exclaimed.</p><p>I smiled and nodded my head.</p><p>Right as Ben is about to say something the coach calls him over. </p><p>While Ben was playing I just decided to play with my stuffie until these tryouts were over. </p><p>When I looked up once I saw that Jay was actually in tryouts and he was doing really good. </p><p>I also saw that Carlos was trying really hard to do something but he couldn't really get it. Apparently Ben was gonna help him improve. </p><p>I just smiled at them all getting along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry that this is so short. I just wanted to get something out for you guys and I am blocked right now. Once again sorry and I hope you have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>